


Negogiations

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector hates trying to bargain with people.  At least when they’re trying to persuade him not to kill them all.  When it comes to getting what he wants, he has his own style of negotiating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negogiations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Negotiations  
**Romance:** Vector x Mizael  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A81, M-rated fic; Zexal Flash Bingo, #167, cornered; One Ship Boot Camp. Vector x Mizael, #20, attitude  
**Notes:** This is something of an AU.  
**Summary:** Vector hates trying to bargain with people. At least when they’re trying to persuade him not to kill them all. When it comes to getting what he wants, he has his own style of negotiating.

* * *

Vector didn’t like negotiating with people, at least not the part where the people involved sat around tables and talked about everything that bored him out of his mind. He much preferred the method of bargaining where he and his warriors killed everyone in sight and he took anything that he wanted for his own and burned whatever he didn't. 

To entertain himself, he watched the pretty dragon tamer three seats away. Vector spared few people when he brought his armies to bear on a place, but this one was enough to stay his hand for a short while. 

He didn’t know what place such beauty had here, but he also didn’t care. He knew what he wanted this Mizael for. So when the debating ended for another day and Mizael left, Vector followed him. 

They made it halfway down the hallway before Mizael stopped and looked at him. “Is there something that you want, Prince Vector?” There was absolute stone in his voice, and Vector mentally licked his lips. 

“Yes, there is.” He didn’t wait another moment, moving forward and pinning Mizael’s wrists to the wall. “Though perhaps I should say that there is _someone_ that I want and that someone is you.” 

He gave Mizael no time to respond because he didn’t care to hear anything but agreement. He sealed his lips over MIzael’s, tasting everything thoroughly, pressing skin against skin and skin against cloth. 

Vector could feel Mizael’s mouth moving against him, probably trying to talk, and he continued to not care about what Mizael wanted to say. Warm skin, hardened muscles, noises in Mizael’s throat that Vector chose to interpret as being eager, willing assent… 

He pulled himself away from Mizael’s lips - regretting the loss of that sweet taste as he did - and pressed one hand over them to keep the dragon tamer quiet for a few more moments. “These are my negotiations, Mizael. I want you, in my bed, doing anything that I wish to do, without protest, for the foreseeable future. Give me what I want, and I _won’t_ burn everything here to the ground and slaughter everyone in it while you watch. _Don’t_ give me what I want, and I _will_ do that. And you will watch from my arms.” 

Vector liked the look of rage and anger in MIzael’s eyes at his demands. He leaned forward against to lick his tongue over Mizael’s lips, the other too furious to respond as of yet. “I’ll give you one day and one night to decide. Bring your possessions to my suite when you do.” 

After all, what other decision could Mizael possibly make? The village couldn’t defend itself against Vector’s army. Only Mizael and his dragon stood a chance there, and Vector would enjoy the sight if they tried. Either way he would get what he wanted. 

Vector raked his gaze down Mizael one more time, then strolled off, confident there would be a lovely warm blond in his bed that night. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
